1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile data access apparatus and, more specifically, to such a mobile data access apparatus that can be arranged into a pendant for wearing round the neck as an ornament.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card is an important medium for use in mobile electronic apparatus for storing data. For example, digital cameras and MP3 players commonly use a memory card to store photos or music pieces. When reading data, for example, digital video data from the memory card of a mobile electronic apparatus, the user may have to connect the mobile electronic apparatus to a host computer. It is inconvenient to fetch data from the memory card of a mobile electronic apparatus in this manner.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a mobile data access apparatus that can conveniently be connected to a computer for data access. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile data access apparatus that can be worn round the neck as an ornament. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the data access apparatus comprises an electronic apparatus adapted for receiving and reading a memory card, a high-speed data bus connectable to a computer, a cable connected between the electronic apparatus and the high-speed data bus, and a data bus holder slidably mounted on the cable and adapted to hold the high-speed data bus and to let a part of the cable be arranged into a loop for enabling the mobile data access apparatus to be worn round the neck as an ornament.
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a mobile data access apparatus according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 illustrates the high-speed data bus fastened to the data bus holder according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing insertion of the high-speed data bus into the data bus holder according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing the high-speed data bus fastened to the data bus holder according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing insertion of the high-speed data bus into the data bus holder according to the second embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view showing the high-speed data bus fastened to the data bus holder according to the second embodiment of the present invention.